


Начало новой жизни

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [13]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Handmade, Материалы: глина и акриловые краски, Хэндмейд: фигурка персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020
Summary: Пегас готов к полёту!
Series: fandom Disney and Dreamworks 2020: Челлендж [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Челлендж





	Начало новой жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - [Екатерина Черникова](https://www.instagram.com/katarzyna_czernica_art/)

[Смотреть в полном размере на imgbox](https://imgbox.com/g/o0tfPUFHno)

  
  
  
  



End file.
